


Young Justice (The version in my head)

by BadboyAV



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, Boys In Love, Crash Landing, Evil Genius Lex, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Sidekicks, Superheroes, Temporary Amnesia, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadboyAV/pseuds/BadboyAV
Summary: What if Wonder woman had a son? What if Miss martian wasn't the only sidekick to join the team after independence day?ORThe young justice in my head





	1. Independence Day

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Dian Prince
> 
> Alias: Wonder Boy
> 
> Mentor: Wonder Woman
> 
> Abilities: Super strength, Flight.
> 
> Skills: Master swords man.
> 
> Age: 17
> 
> Eyes: Green
> 
> Hair: Raven
> 
> Height: 5.7
> 
> Skin Tone: White

**Washington DC**  
**13:00 hours**

"We could have been there bye now if it wasn't for you!" Wonder Boy yell dodging all of the ice blast Minister Blizzard shot at him.

"Well who would I be to not wish you luck on your special day." He says with a evil smile.

He quickly does a back flip and quickly jump at him and punched him in the gut, then he grab his left forearm and turned around then kicked her hard enough he went flying.

Wonder Woman ran at him then jumped up and kneed him in the face making him spin diagonally.

He pull my chain of truth out and I jump at him and quickly wrap it around his ankles and spun him around, crashing him into a building.

He pulled him towards himself and Wonder woman walked up next to him.

When he was within range they punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"That was shorter than expected." He says as he untied him.

"Yes it's unusual, he usually puts up more of a fight." Mother says.

"Mother you're just jealous that I did most of the work." He points smiling.

"Not jealous, proud you took out Minister Blizzard almost single handedly." She says as she slowly starts to float.

"Finally, let's go." He says shooting up into the air.

"Patients is a virtue, Wonder Boy." She says following him.

"Now when I made a bet with Kid Flash it isn't." He says picking up speed.

Today is the day.

___________________________________________________  
**Hall Of Justice**  
**14:00 hours**

"Yes!" Wonder Boy cheered in victory landing next to Robin.

"Looks like you won the bet." Robin says with a smirk.

"I'm about to be 50 dollars richer." I say looking at the hall of justice.

"Today's the day," Batman says putting his floved hand around Robin's shoulder, squeezing lightly. The two share a look, even Batman's usually straight face is lit with excitement.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," Green Arrow says with a smile on his face.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman finishes proudly.

"Awe man!" They here an all too familiar whine from behind them.

Everyone turns around to see the two speedsters stopping behind them.

"I knew we'd be the last ones here." Kid flash complains with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So did I, that's why I'm getting my money." Wonder boy says holding his hand out.

KF reluctantly slams 50 dollars into his hand with a grunt.

"You win this time D." He says with a glare.

"And the time before that and the time before that and basically every time we make a bet." Dian says turns back around to look at the Hall of Justice.

"It's time, let's head inside." Diana says making them all walk towards the entrance.

There were fans and paparazzi behind a fence asking and unknown amount if questions, none if them being answered.

"Have all five side kicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Wally asks enthusiastically.

"Don't call us sidekicks," Speedy says.

"Not after today." He finishes.

"Sorry." KF says making his smile disappear.

"First time at the Hall, I'm a little overwhelmed." He says as his smile reappears as fast as his feet.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anybody just whelmed?" Dick asked a question that no one really cared about.

"Cause I'm pretty sure only being "whelmed" means you're bored." Wonder Boy says making air quotes around the word whelmed.

As they entered they saw giant golden statues of the founders of the Justice League.

"That's a very flattering statue of you mother." Wonder boy says looking at his mother's statue.

"Mama's boy." Wally coughs out.

"This mama's boy has a sword and he's not afraid to use it." He says holding the handle of his sword.

They stopped at a grey door with the words "Authorized Personal Only" on it. When it opens they were greeted with sight of Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

"You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery, and, of course, our library." J'onn says welcoming them.

"This is a lot of books." Dian say making a full 360.

"Make yourselves at home." Barry says.

Wally, Kaldur and Dick take seats but Dian and Roy stay standing as there are no more seats

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of five ice villains attacking on the same day," Batman's deep voice rumbles as he looks at the teens.

"We shouldn't be long." He finishes, turns and looks up just as small camera to appear before them making a ray of blue light scans up each member's body then a computer voice identified them.

"That's it?" Roy asked obviously irritated.

While Wally, Dick and Kaldur stared wide eyed at him Dian just huffed in annoyance.

"Here we go." He sighs out.

"You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass." He grunts out.

"It's the first step," Aquaman answers lightly, "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" Roy gestures to the large window above them as tourist take pictures, "Who cares about which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy," Green Arrow says lightly, "You just need to be patient." He finishes.

"What I need is respect." He growls out.

"They're treating us like kids, no, even worse. Like sidekicks," He spits the last word out like poison, "We deserve better than this."

The other teens share a look like they don't care.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked with anger in Hus voice.

"You're playing their game?" He asked as his hands clenched into fist.

"Why!? Today was supposed to be the day," His fist slams into his palm to let out at least some anger.

"Step one in becoming full fledged members of the League."

Wally looks back at Dick before looking back at Speedy.

"Well, sure," He says as he shrugs apologetically,

"But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." He says.

"Except the hall isn't the league's real HQ." Roy says shocking the teens.

"I bet they never told you. It's just a false front for tourists and a pitstop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing." He explains.

"An orbiting satellite called the Watch Tower." He says gesturing towards the sky.

"Cool." Dian says with a smirk.

To him it's just another goal he strive for.

The other heroes all looked at Green Arrow with judging eyes.

"I know, I know. But I thought maybe we could make an exception." He says with a nervous smile.

Batman's gaze begins to look meaner.

"Or not," Green Arrow says with an even more nervous frown.

"You are not helping your cause here, son," Aquaman steps forward, "Stand down or-"

"Or what?" Roy growls, "You'll send me to my room? And I am not your son! I'm not even his," He shoots a dirty look towards Green Arrow, "I thought I was his partner."

"But not anymore." He says taking his hat off and dropping it on the ground.

"Guess they're right about you four, you're not ready." He says then leaves.

"What a hot head." Dian says.

They stood in an awkward silence until alarm rang.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus, it's on fire." He says through a screen.

The older League members move closer to the screen and Batman said, "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to-"

Another sound cuts the Man of Steel off, "Zatara to Justice League," A smaller rectangle forms in the corner of the screen showing Zatara.

"Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to block out the sun, requesting full League response." He says.

"What's with people wanting to block out the sun.

Batman looks to Superman, "Superman?"

"It's a small fire," Superman quickly glances at something off the screen, "Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman presses a button that's most likely a communicator, "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman Out."

Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and Flash stop in front of their respective protégés, "Stay put," Batman rumbles, much to Dick's annoyance.

"What?" Robin asked in protest, "Why?"

"I know you must be distressed to hear the news that Speedy just uncovered but me assure you we were gonna tell you when you where ready." Wonder Woman says.

"And when will that be?" Wally asked.

"Only they will know." Wonder Boy answers.

The other teens look at him incredulously.

"You'll never know when you're ready only they will, I mean seriously they did take their time to train us, it would be utterly pointless if we weren't gonna be apart of the League at some point." He says earning thankful and impressed looks from the elders in the room.

After a long silence the told them to stay when they left.

"My mentor...my king. I thought he trusted me." Kaldur said in a hard tone.

"Trust?" Wally asks scornfully, "They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!" His arms wave around dramatically.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Kaldur asked as his face hardens.

"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin asked.

"Isn't that the question of the day." Dian says walking around.

"What is...Project Cadmus?" Robin asked.

"You heard that too?" Dian asked.

"I don't know...but I bet I could find out." He says mischievously.

They gather around him as his fingers grace the golden keyboard, typing with a passion.

"Access denied." The computer form earlier says.

"Wanna bet?" He snickers.

The screen begins to fill up with numbers and commands.

"Uh...whoa... how are you doing that?" Wally asked amazed

"Same system as the Bat Cave." He answers smugly.

The blinking red screen turns green then the computer says, "Access Granted."

"Alright, Project Cadmus a genetics lab located here in D.C." Dick reads aloud and then pauses, looking to the others.

"That's all there is...but if Batman's suspicious," He says looking back at the group.

"Maybe we should investigate." He says smirking.

"Solve their case before they do." Kaldur says as his face lightens, "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about justice." Robin says.

"I say we go for it." Dian says with a smile.

"But they said stay put." Kaldur huffs out.

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this." Dick argues smugly.

"If anything we're clearing their plate for them, you know give them some time to relax." Dian says persuading Aqualad.

"Fine but if we get caught I'll say it was your idea." He says.

"Of course." They say together.

"Wait," Wally interrupted.

"Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm so going." He says.

"Obviously." Robin says.

Project Cadmus is a large, rectangular building standing several stories high and spewing dark tendrils of smoke out its windows. Firefighters stand in front of it, hoses aimed at the roaring flames, and sirens wail loudly.

Kid Flash speeds ahead,running up the side of the building and catches two scientists looking men before they can fall to a gruesome death.

He loses his footing and Wonder Boy catches him from behind.

"It's good fly." He says helping Kid Flash

"Smooth," Robin remarks, looking amused.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad asked.

"Its kinda like his thing." Dian says.

"We need a plan, we need...Robin? Wonder Boy?" He looking around.

Robin's laugh echoes. Aqualad looks up, just in time to see Robin leap onto one of the firetrucks and use the extended white ladder to swing into the window, Dian simply flies through but not without saying, "C'mon Aqualad."

Aqualad appears in front of the window, a small tornado of water holding the two men who'd fallen, and carefully lowers them to the ground. He steps into the room the others are in and scowls, "I appreciate the help."

"You handled it." Robin taps away on another computer, "Besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?"

As they look around Dian say a figure going in a elevator.

"There was something in that elevator." He points out.

"That isn't right," Kid Flash frowns, "The elevators shouldn't be working. They should be locked down."

Robin moves forward and presses at the buttons. When nothing happens, he steps back and mutters, "This is wrong." His left arm lifts, a holographic computer appearing on his wrist.

He hastily types something in, "Thought so. This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building," He scoffs.

"Neither does what I saw," Aqualad steps forth and wrenches the elevator doors open -revealing a very long, very dark way down.

Robin moves forward and peers over the ledge, "And that's why they need an express elevator."

He shoot his grapple hook at the ceiling and uses it to descend down, while Wonder Boy slowly floated while holding Aqualad and Kid Flash.

"I'm at the end of my rope," He says, sounding surprised. He kicks his legs back and swings from the end of the rope to the small ledge between the elevator door and a gruesome fall to the death.

"This place is deep." Kid Flash says hoping off Wonder Boy and on to the ledge with Robin and Aqualad does the same.

The ledge they're standing on gives out and Wonder Boy quickly dives down to catch it with them on it.

"Robin find a away in now!" He yells as the weight is making him descend slowly.

"Bypassing secruity...there. Go." He says typing.

Aqualad wrenches the doors open and they quickly get it.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin says.

Aqualad looks around, taking in the surroundings of the hallway.

Kid Flash speeds forward.

"Wait!" Aqualad yells.

"Moron." Wonder Boy groans.

The whole room trembles making Kid Flash skid to a stop then topples over, just barely missing a large sharply clawed foot that stomps down. His eyes widen and everyone gasps.

"I haven't seen elephants like that before." Wonder Boy says in shock.

"I don't think they're elephants." Robin says.

"Look at these things." He says looking at all the different creatures.

"No," Aquaman murmurs lowly, sarcastically, "Nothing odd going on here."

"This is so creepy," Kid-Flash whispers as the strange creatures disappear around a corner further down the hallway.

Ray nods in agreement, "Well, the file did say it was a genetics lab."

"Should we follow them?"

"Let's go this way." Robin rushes down the hallway. Shrugging slightly, the others follow in pursuit, careful not to lose the boy wonder. They slide to a stop in front of a large door and Robin quickly unlocks it.

They all freeze.

"Okay," Robin murmurs in shock,"I am officially whelmed."

Row after row of stacked glass pods line the walls, stretching to the ceiling and back. They each flicker eerily with blue light powered by a sizzling sphere carved into the wall across from them, close to the ceiling. Each pod holds a strange, insect like looking creature.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Wonder Boy says looking at them.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world," Kid Flash turns, motioning towards the pods, "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these...things..."

"It's ingenious." He says.

"Of course. That makes sense; even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons teeth into the earth." Aqualad explains.

"So this place is creating new life." Dian says.

"Let's find out why." Robin says.

He connects the small computer on his wrist to the computer in front of him, via USB.

With a few taps, Robin unlocks the database and begins to scan through the creatures.

"They call them...Genomorphs." He reads out loud.

"Sounds like something off a SciFi movie." Kid Flash says.

"Super-strength, telepathy, razor claws? These are living weapons!" He reads.

Kid-Flash frowns, "They're engineering an army." He and Robin share a worried look, "But for who?"

"Wait, there's something else," Robin cuts them off, pointing at the screen, "Project Kr..." He lets out a small growl, "Ugh, the file is triple encrypted. I-I can't-"

"Don't move!"

Everyone stiffens -heads swiveling to the left. Guardian a yellow helmeted man in a dark jumpsuit skids to a stop, blue eyes wide. Strange panther like creatures slink around him and one of the monkey genomorphs sits on his shoulder.

"Wait...Wonder Boy? Robin? Aqualad...Kid Flash?"He says not sure if he he got his name right.

Robin smirks, "At least he got your name right."

Kid Flash shoots him a glare.

Aqualad stares at the intruder blankly, eyebrows slightly furrowed in thought, "I know you..." He pauses for a second and then his face relaxes as he comes to a realization, "Guardian...a hero."

Guardian straightens out of his fighting stance, smiling slightly, "I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I think that's my question, kids," The genomorphs surrounding the hero scoot in closer still crouched and waiting for a command as he speaks, "I'm Chief of Security. You're trespassing." He moves his hands to his hips, striking a mildly heroic pose, "But we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

"You think the league is going to approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash scowls, green eyes shooting daggers.

Wonder Boy looked over at Robin's computer.

He's almost finished downloading the file.

"Weapons?" Guardian looks astounded, "What are you...wha.."

The genomorph on Guardian's shoulder glances over as the little horns glowing crimson. Guardian's eyes grow wide and his mouth drops open for a few moments, before he cringes in pain. His hand flies to his helmet, "Gah...my head."

"That can't be good." Dian says slowly pulling his sword out.

Guardian's head snaps up. He glares at them and points a finger their way, "Take them down hard. No mercy!"

The genomorphs surrounding him let out vicious snarls and leap forward. Dian pulls his sword out and is in fighting stance. Robin disconnects his wrist-computer and throws a smoke bomb down.

"Sweet mother of -" Kid Flash is cut off by razor sharp claws that rake through the air, dangerously close to his chest.

Wonder Boy quickly slashes at any genomorph looking shadow as he out of the cloud of smoke.

Wonder boy spotted Robin and ran to him.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" Kid Flash yells as he approaches them.

"Weren't you right behind me?" He asked as the elevator opens, the three run inside and turn around.

Aqualad rounds the corner.

He skids to a stop inside the elevator and Kid Flash jabs his knuckle at the closed doors button. The genomorphs leap at the elevator but only to hit face first against the door.

"That was to close for comfort." Wonder Boy says leaning back against the wall.

The numbers above the door begin to increase.

"We're heading down?" Aqualad frowns in disapproval towards Robin.

Kid Flash seconds his disapproval, "Dude, out is up!" He points towards the ceiling.

"Excuse me?" Robin stares at them both, irritation seeping through his masked façade, "Project Kr? It's down, on sub-level 52."

"This is out of control." Aqualad moves around them, towards the wall. He rubs at his neck wearily, head shaking, "Perhaps...perhaps we should contact the League."

"No, we've come to far to just run home crying." Dian say looking at the two.

The door opens opens to reveal a bazaar looking hallway.

Without a word Robin runs down the hall, quickly followed by Wonder Boy.

"We are already here." Kid Flash says following then Aqualad just sighs before following them.

"Which way?" He asked.

"We have bizarre hallway number one and bizarre hallway number two." Robin says.

As if on cue a genomorph came around the corner.

"Number two it is." Wonder Boy says flying down the hall.

Kid Flash zoomed past him and slid down in the floor when he saw a door, tripping a woman in the process.

Wonder Boy saw the door was closing so he quickly pried it back open.

"Hurry up!" He yelled at Robin and Aqualad because the pressure of the door closing was rising.

When they got in he quickly jumped out of the way of the closing door slamming shut.

"That's one tough door." He says wiping some sweat of his brow.

"I disabled the door we're safe." Robin says typing.

"We're trapped." Aqualad points out.

"Uh guys you'll wanna see this." Kid Flash says pushing some buttons turning in the lights.

They all stare in utter shock at the boy in the pod.

"Woe." Robin says.

After a moment of silence Kid Flash walks toward him.

"Big K little r, the atomic symbol for Krypton, clone." He suggests.

"Robin hack." Aqualad orders.

"Right, right." He pulls out a USB and plugs it in and types.

"Weapon designation: Superboy, a clone force grown SIXTEEN WEEKS?! With DNA recurred from Superman." Robin says.

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrected.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash says.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." He explains further.

"And those things?" Wonder boy asked.

"Genomorph gnomes, telepathic force feeding him education." He answers.

"And we can guess what else, they're making a slave out of Supermans son." KF says.

"Now we contact the league." Aqualad says using the signal in his belt but to avail.

"No signal." Robin says.

"We're in to deep, literally." He says

"This is wrong." Wonder Boy says.

"We can't leave him like this." Robin says.

Aqualad took a second to think before making a decision.

"Set him free, do it." He says.

Robin hacks into the pod, opening it.

The first movement Superboy made was clenching his hand into a fist cracking some bones, Dian looked at it knowing what's gonna happen.

Hud opened his eyes then quickly lunged at Wonder Boy who ducked but Aqualad was the one tackled down.

He punched Aqualad in the face a couple of times before the other three stopped him.

"Hang on super." Wally said holding his arm.

"We're on your side." Robin says covering his eyes.

He knocked Kid Flash back making him crash into a cart.

"I don't wanna do this." Robin says popping a type of gas in Superboy's face distracting him.

Wonder Boy took this as an opportunity to punch Superboy in the face, sending him flying back.

When he got up coughing, Robin quickly shot a taser but Superboy shrugged it off and pulled Robin by the rope, grabbed him by the chest and slammed him on the ground, stomping his foot on his chest.

"Enough!" Aqualad yells using his water hammer on Superboy sending him back.

Wonder Boy helped him up but Robin fell unconscious.

"Stop! We're trying to help you!" Aqualad said holding his hand out.

He went for Aqualad but he moved out of the way then tackled Superboy into the wall.

"Upsy Daisy." Dian says moving Kid Flash and Robin out of the way.

Superboy jumped up making Aqualad hit his back to the ceiling, knocking him out.

When he saw that Aqualad was unconscious he turned his attention to Wonder Boy.

"I don't wanna do this but if you insist." He says readying his stance.

Superboy jumped high towards Wonder Boy pulling his fist back. Seeing it coming he put up his arms in defense so that he'll hit his bracelets.

When they made contact the force of the punch made the room shake.

Wonder Boy quickly took this as the chance to go on the offensive, he grabbed Superboy's arm and spun him around throwing him at the wall making a whole in it.

Superboy jumped out if the cloud of dust and grabbed Wonder Boy by his neck, slamming him on the ground.

Wonder Boy quickly swiped Superboy's legs from under him making him fall, he got on top of Superboy and punched him a few times before Superboy caught his fist, pulling him foreword punching him over and over again until he was unconscious.

 


	2. Fireworks

_"You must awaken, you must awaken, you must awaken NOW!"_

All four of them woke up with a gasp.

They were trapped in pods as Superboy watched them.

"What, what do you want?!" Kid Flash yells.

Superboy only looked at him.

"Quit starring you're creeping me out!" He yelled.

"Uh KF how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look." Robin says.

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad said in a calm tone.

"Yea we free you and you turn on us, how's that for grat---!" Kid Flash but Aqualad cuts him off.

"Kid enough please, I believe that our new friend is not in control of his actions." He say.

While they where distracted Robin had a lock pick out of his glove trying get out of the cuffs.

"What if I---What if I wasn't?" He said.

"He can talk?" Kid asked rudely.

"Yes he can." He says.

The heroes looked at each other.

"Not like I said it." He said.

"The genomorphs taught you telepathically." Aqualad says.

"They taught me much, I can read, write, I know the names of things." He says.

"But have you seen them, have they actually let you see the sky or sun?" Robin asked.

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no, I have not seen them. " He says.

"Do you know what you are, who you are?" Dian asked.

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he parish, to destroy him should he turn from the light." He says.

Kid Flash and Robin share a look.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. But like Superman you deserve a life of your own beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus it is my home!" He yells.

"Your home is a test tube we can show you the sun." Robin says.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it's after midnight but we could show you the moon." KF says.

"Yea a full moon." Dian says.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Kaldur said.

"No they can't, they'll be otherwise occupied, activate the cloning process." Desmond says.

"Pass Batcave's crowded enough." Robin says.

"And get the weapon back in it's pod." He yells at guardian.

"Rude much." Dian says.

"Hey his come he gets to call, Supey an it?" KF asked.

"Shut it." Dian says.

"Help us." Aqualad says

Guardian puts a hand on his shoulder but he shrugs it off.

"Don't start thinking now." He says.

A Gnome for on Superboy's shoulder and got in his head.

"You're not a real boy you're a weapon and you belong to me." He says

"Creepy much." Wonder Boy says raising an eyebrow.

"Well, to Cadmus, same thing. Now get back to your pod!" He orders.

Superboy with no emotion walks out.

"We're soo dead." Dian says.

Four syringes came out of no where and jabbed into their chest and shocking them at the same time.

Down the hall Superboy was walking as he heard their screams.

"Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path." Kaldur says.

"A weapon or a person, ask yourself what would Superman do?" Wonder boy finished.

Superboy ripped the door off disrupting the electricity electricity electricity in the pods.

"I told you to get back to your--" Desmond said but Superboy pushed him aside along with Guardian.

"Don't give me orders." He says.

"Are you here to help us or fry us?" KF asked.

Superboy squinted his eyes.

"I don't seem to have heat vision so I suppose helping you is the only option." He says.

Robin picked the locks and set himself free, and Wonder Boy ripped them off.

"Ah, finally. Lucky Batman isn't here he'd have my head for taking so long." Robin says rubbing his wrist.

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about. The whole league will have our heads after tonight." Kid Flash said.

Robin pushes a button opening the pods.

"You get Aqualad and you get Kid Mouth." Robin says.

"Don't you give me orders either." He said.

Wonder Boy and Superboy ripped the cuffs of, freeing Kid Flash and Aqualad.

"Thank you." Aqualad said and Superboy nodded.

They jump down and everyone runs out of the room.

"You'll never get out of here, I'll have you in pods by morning." Desmond said.

"That guy is not whelmed not whelmed at all." Robin says throwing explosive Baterangs at the blood filled glasses blowing them up.

"What is it with and this whelmed thing?" KF asked.

They ran down the hallway and didn't noticed the glowing red orbs on the wall.

"We are still 42 levels below ground, but if we make it to the elevator..." Aqualad said until he saw the giant genomorphs.

They turned around to see more genomorphs coming out if the walls.

They dodged a genomorph slamming down its fist and began to maneuver around them except Superboy who went for a head in fight.

"Heads up!"

Wonder Boy quickly flew up and helped Superboy out by tackling the genomorph in the face, knocking it down.

"Guys, the goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves here." Aqualad said.

"You want escape?!" He yells.

He grabs one genomorphs arm and throw's it at two others.

Aqualad pried open the elevator door and they all looks up.

Robin grappled up, Wonder Boy picked up KF and flew up and Superboy did the same with Aqualad but they started to fall. Robin saw and threw a baterang that Aqualad held on to.

"Superman can fly, why can't I fly?" Superboy asked.

"Don't know but it still looks like you can jump tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." Wally said.

"Plus you haven't been out in the sun yet, so maybe you're running on empty." Dian said.

"Thank you." He said to Kaldur.

"Guys this'll have to be our exit." Robin said point at the elevator coming down.

They break the door down narrowly missing it. In the hall way more genomorphs come at them. The ran to the right, down a long hallway.

_"Turn left, brother." A voice said to Superboy._

"Go left, left!" He yells and they do.

_"Turn right." It says again._

"Right." He yells and they do.

"Great directions, supey, you trying to get us re-podded." Kid Flash scolded.

"No. I, I don't understand." He says.

"Don't apologize this is perfect." Robin says with a wicked smile.

"At this rate we'll never get out." KF says

"Shh. Listen." Superboy says.

The smaller genomorphs followed them in the vent.

They got out and Robin started to hack.

"I hacked the motion sensors." He says.

"Sweet." KF said.

"There's still a lot more of them." Dian pointed out.

"But I've finally got room to move." Kid Flash says putting his goggles on.

He ran through the exit door and ran upstairs with his super speed. When he saw genomorphs coming down he ran faster knocking them unconscious.

The other three ran passed the unconscious genomorphs and followed Wally.

Robin looked at his wrist computer"More behind us." He says as he ran.

Superboy and Wonder Boy stopped and looked back, Superboy stomped the ground while Wonder Boy punched it.

When the staircase fell they joined the others.

Kid Flash kept on running but a door blocked their way out.

"Oh crud." He says trying to stop but his face first on the door.

"Smooth KF." Dian said.

An alarm sounded off with red light.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad said.

"Thanks my head hadn't noticed." He says rubbing his head.

Superboy, Aqualad and Wonder Boy tried to pry the doors open but to no avail.

"Can't hack this fast enough." Robin says.

More genomorphs came around the corner.

"This way." He says kicking open a door and they all ran through it.

They were cornered by genomorphs and guardian.

As the genomorphs from behind got closer they got ready to fight.

The gnomes horns glowed making them groan and fall to the ground.

"Perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs our brother Superboy should make up his own mind."

_"It was you." He did._

_"Yes brother I was the one who set the fire and lured your new friends down to Cadmus, woke them up when they were in danger."_

_"And guided me. Why?"_

_"Because you are our hope, the genomorph hero, you will blaze a trail for all of our brothers, showing us the the way to freedom."_

The gnome on guardians shoulder jumped off and he rubbed the side if his helmet.

"What going on?" He asked.

The rest wake up and got up from the floor.

_"What is your choice, brother?"_

"I choose freedom." He said determined.

"Feels like fog lifting." He says.

"Guardian?" Kid Flash asked unsure.

"Go I'll deal with Desmond." He says.

"I think not." Desmond says.

The genomorphs move aside to reveal Desmond.

"Project blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He says drinking a glowing liquid from a beaker.

He started to groan, he fell to the ground, his muscle mass became larger ripping his shirt then his skin.

"That's disgusting." Wonder Boy says pulling his sword out.

He got up and roared.

"Everyone get back." Guardian says as he runs at Desmond.

He quickly disposed of Guardian knocking him to the other side of the room. Superboy ran at him landing a couple punches in his face, Desmond hit Superboy sending him sliding to the wall. He got back up and jumped up but Desmond tackled him through the ceiling.

"Okay. That's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin said.

"You think lab coat planned that?" KF asked as he was pulled up by Robin.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad said.

"He's a mindless beast now." Wonder Boy said jumping through the hole.

Desmond threw Superboy at them. Robin and Kid Flash ducked, Wonder Boy jumped over him making him land on Aqualad.

They helped their team members up and they all stood next to each other.

They run at each other. Kid Flash using his super speed got to Desmond first, he slid under Desmond do he could be behind him. Aqualad and Superboy pinched him in the face while Kid Flash was behind so he tipped over.

"Learned that in kindergarten." KF said as Robin jumped over him throwing two baterangs at him but Desmond put his arm up and they deflected of it, Wonder Boy used his chain to wrap around his arm tightly.

"Superboy help me with this!" He yelled as he pulled Desmond's arm with the chain.

Superboy came up next to Wonder Boy and they both pulled making him come forward.

As if on cue Kid Flash and Aqualad swiped Desmond's legs from under him at the same as Robin throwing explosive batarangs at the back of his head.

"Let's take him for a spin." Superboy said.

Both he and Wonder Boy started to spin him making him hit two pillars before he got his footing and turned the tables and started to spin Superboy and Wonder Boy crashing them into a pillar before letting the chain go.

Robin looks up and see a platform crack.

"Of course." He says opening his wrist computer looking at the condition of the room.

"KF come over here!" He yelled.

Wonder Boy stabbed Desmond's back with his sword while he was distracted with Aqualad and Superboy, he roared in pain, he reached back and wrapped his hand around Wonder Boy and slammed him on the floor, before he could stomp on his skull Kid Flash punched him in the face, when he stopped running he had some skin on his glove.

"Got your nose." He teased running away.

Desmond chased Kid Flash, destroying pillars in the process.

"Guys!" Robin yelled catching the other three's attention.

"Come and get me you incredible bulk!" KF yelled narrowly dodging the fist that went through the pillar.

A piece of debris hit his back making him fall over but he quickly got back up trying to gain his footing but got punched in the back by Desmond.

"This one and that one." Robin said to Aqualad and Superboy.

"Now over there." He pointed at the opposite side if the room.

Superboy and Aqualad destroyed two pillars, Robin made an X on the floor with chalk, Aqualad sprayed water on floor, Kid Flash used it to slide to stop, Superboy jumped up and punched Desmond in the face making him slip, Wonder Boy quickly wrapped his chain around his neck and tied the two ends on his sword jabbing it in the ground, stopping him from moving.

"Now Aqualad!" Robin yells.

Aqualad electrocuted the water shocking Desmond.

"Move!" Robin yells detonating the baterangs.

"I'm gonna need that back now." Wonder Boy said pulling his sword out of the floor jumping over Desmond to untie his chain.

He ran and got to cover with the others.

The ceiling above them gave out so Superboy and Wonder Boy covered the other.

When the building stopped collapsing Superboy lifted the huge piece of debris off of them.

"We...did it." Aqualad says breathing heavily.

"Was there any doubt?"Robin asked sarcastically.

"For a moment there, yes." Wonder Boy said.

"See the moon." Wally said.

Superboy looked up at the moon then a figure appeared in the sky making him squint.

It was Superman.

"Oh. And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash said with a smile.

The rest of the League landed around them.

Superboy stepped forward and showed Superman the S on his torn solar suit making him have a glare that made Superboy look away.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked from behind Superman.

"He doesn't like being called an it." Wally murmurs from next to Superboy.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy said getting shocked looks from the league except from Batman.

"Start talking." Batman said.

They gave vivid details.

Superboy looked over at Superman talking to Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman, when he turned to look at him Superboy turned away.

Superman and Wonder Woman walked towards the group.

"We'll figure something out for you. The League will I mean, for now I'd better make fire they got that blockbuster creature squared away." He says turning around.

Wonder Boy looked at his mother with a pointed look that she got quickly.

"Superman." She said glaring at him.

He sighs and turn back around looking at Superboy.

"Oh and we can talk later." He said before leaving.

"Ahh, parenting." Dian says with a smug smile.

"Cadmus will be investigated but let make one thing clear---" Batman said until the flash cut him off.

"You should've called." He said earning a quick glare from the dark night.

"End results aside, we are not happy." He said.

"Really hard to tell when he speaks in the same tone all the time." Dian whispered to Aqualad.

"You hacked into Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives, you will not be doing this again." He said.

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad said.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman said.

"Apologies my king but no." He says earning a raised eyebrow from the other Atlantian, " We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important"

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall the four of you---" Flash said until FK cut him off.

"The five of us and it's not." He says.

"If it was we would've left with Speedy." Wonder Boy said.

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us or why teach us at all?" Robin said to his mentor.

"Why let them tell us what to do. It's simple get on board or get out of the way." Superboy said.

They ask looked at the elders waiting for an answer.

Batman squinted his eyes.

__________________________________________________  
 **Mount Justice**  
 **8:08**

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League, we're calling it into service again sense you five are determined you want to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado had volunteered to stay here and be your supervisor, Black Canary's in charge of training and I will deploy you on missions." Batman explained.

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert." He says.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff theirs a reason we have these big targets on our chest." Flash said.

"But cadmus I'd prof the bad guys are getting smarter, Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman says.

"You eight will be that team." He says.

"Eight?" Robin asked.

"He means us bird brain." A voice says behind them.

"This is the Martian manhunters niece Miss Martian, that's Kid Lantern the newest Green Lantern of earth and---"Batman was about to say the last name but was cut off.

"Me." The voice says walking out of the shadows.

"No way." Robin says in shock.

"That's right birdie Stray has come to play." He says with a devious smirk.

He looks around and sees Superboy.

"He's in the team?" He whispered to Robin

"Yup that's, Superboy." He says.

"Mrreow." He purrs out.

They introduced themselves and got to know each other.

"Today's the day." Aqualad said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Sam Kyle
> 
> Alias: Stray
> 
> Mentor: Catwoman
> 
> Abilities: Super agility
> 
> Skills: Master thief, martial arts, gymnast, hacker.
> 
> Age: 15
> 
> Eyes: Blue
> 
> Hair: Raven
> 
> Height: 5.4
> 
> Skin tone: White  
> ~  
> Name: Eric Kidd
> 
> Alias: Kid Lantern
> 
> Mentor: Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Green Lantern John Stewart.
> 
> Abilities: Green Lantern power ring.
> 
> Skills: Daredevil
> 
> Age: 18
> 
> Eyes: Green
> 
> Hair: Dark Brown
> 
> Height: 5.8
> 
> Skin tone: Tan


End file.
